priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 22 - Live at the School Festival-Kuma~!
'Live at the School Festival-Kuma~! '''is the 22nd episode of PriPara, and first aired on November 29th, 2014. Plot ''It's school festival time at Paprika Private and Mirei decides to have SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafé perform at the festival. But after a new rule bans PriPara-related events at school the event is canceled. Will the girls be able to save their show in time? '' Synopsis It is another day in PriPara, when Mirei is suggesting an idea to Shion about a live concert at Paprika Private. Shion thinks it is a bad idea though, since the headmistress will surely take away every PriTicket in sight. A few minutes later Mirei suggests the idea to Laala and Sophie, while Shion discusses it with Dorothy and Leona elsewhere. Meganii comes by to Sophie, Laala and Mirei with a new song called "''Happy Pa-Lucky", at the other table, he also gives Dressing Pafe a new song, "Change! My World", just in time for the special live. The next day, Meganee gives Sophie, Laala and Mirei new coords to try out for their special live. Laala is given a jungle themed coord and a penguin-winter themed coord, Mirei is given a rainbow diamond coord, among other dresses among the other three girls. Kuma is very excited for the live show and compliments the trio on their outfit choices. Back at the Manaka residence, Non asks about the special live at school to Laala and wishes her luck. On the before the festival, posters are hung all over the school. Everyone, including Nao, is excited for the special live, while the Disciplinary Committee discuss the special live to Gloria. The results do not turn out very good, so she issues a brand new rule: no live shows without the headmistress' permission. Meaning that in addition to no PriPara to elementary school students, there will be no performances from PriPara, so she cancels the long awaited concert. Mirei tries to argue by saying that that they wouldn't need her approval, but she claims that they have broken another rule anyway. Someone has drawn graffiti on the founder's statue, which is in the book. Mirei claims this impossible since she has the entire book remembered, only for Gloria to pull out her own, special Rule Book. A special book only for the Principals eyes. She shows them article 87, which cites that events have to be approved by both Principal Teachers regardless of location. Mirei tries again to reason with her by saying that they have already gone through a lot of trouble, but she doesn't care, instead asking Mirei if there's a reason she's so invested with this idea. Mirei tells her that it has nothing to do with this discussion however, while the others accuse Gloria of not being fair using the rules only she knows. They are unable to get her to reconsider and take off, going around the school to put canceled signs on the posters. Dorothy goes on to insult Mirei after she informs them of what happened. Shion, having no more ideas simply states that they can't do anything about it and the trio take off. Leaving for home as rain begins to pour down, Leona discusses how disappointed he is with the news since he was hoping to show everyone who can't go into PriPara what it was like. Dorothy seems disappointed as well, while Shion happens to observe the raindrops as they fall onto the wires hanging above them. She listens to them before realizing that she has an idea. The defeated Mirei walks home by herself when she happens to hear a voice. She glanced around but finds nobody, only hearing a voice speak to her from above. They tell her not to give up and to keep trying, because everyone really wants to see her, Mirei, perform. Mirei thanks him for his words and soon gets an idea with the aid of her calculations and she asks the figure to go tell the rest of the Committee. He agrees and falls to the ground while she resumes leaving, silently thanking Amamiya. After she calls Laala and Sophie the girls run right over to Prism Stone to speak to Meganii. They are surprised to find Dressing Pafe there as well, but because both groups had the same idea, they happily speak to her about it. Soon the Festival comes along. Everyone is having a nice time, including Gloria as she uses Rina to suck up loose PriTickets. Eventually it gets later into the day and a special event is announced, which causes everyone to get excited as Amamiya reveals that the PriPara Concert is not canceled after-all. The frustrated Gloria tries to stop everyone, but they are so excited that they run over her. Sophie's fan club, Non, and everyone else helps to lead the students to location. Gloria is stopped by Amamiya, who reveals they have a permit because it is outside of school grounds and outside of the principals rule boundaries. With Mirei's parents help they were able to get permits with the Police and even have the Paperwork for it too. The two teams prepare inside of PriPara while Sadako and Janko keep Laala up-to-date with her PriPass. The trailer that has arrived on location where the students away suddenly transforms into a giant stage. When it is announced that they are ready, Dressing Pafe scans their cards and appear on stage to perform, where their images appear on the giant screen on top of the trailer stage. After their performance, SoLaMi Smile go out and change into their chosen outfits, then they appear on stage for their turn. To Be Finished Later Major Events * Dressing Pafé and SoLaMi♡SMILE are given new songs by Meganii Akai which are Change! My World and Happy Pa-Lucky. * This episode also marks Headmistress Gloria's solemn vow against PriPara. Character Appearances *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Shion Todo *Dorothy West *Leona West *Meganii Akai *Akai Meganee *Gloria Ookanada *Kuma *Usagi *Chanko *Sadako *Sophie's Fan Club *Non Manaka *Nao *Amamiya Trivia * The Prism Stone trailer from Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live is used to broadcast Dressing Pafé's and SoLaMi♡SMILE's performance live to Paprika Private Academy. * The Airplane dress and the giraffe dress are actually winning designs from a contest called, "design Laala's dresses." Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Anime